coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7951 (10th September 2012)
Plot Izzy and Gary present Katy with a beautiful sapphire necklace for her 18th birthday. Chesney's annoyed that they're just trying to ensure she agrees to the surrogacy but Katy disagrees and makes Chesney promise to be on his best behaviour. Gloria treats Stella to a spa day, insisting that she'll be fine running the Rovers in her absence. Tyrone and Kirsty arrive home and proudly show off their new baby. Jason's cold towards Tina and Tommy as he tells them that Tyrone and Kirsty's baby is fine and well with no thanks to them. Izzy, Gary, Katy and Chesney attend their first surrogacy meeting. When the counsellor points out that Katy may not want to give the baby up after carrying it for nine months, Izzy's quietly concerned. Deirdre arrives home and is shocked to find Tracy and Ryan in a state of undress in the living room. Left in charge at the Rovers, Gloria parks herself on a barstool and makes Sean do all the work. Deirdre makes her disapproval of Tracy and Ryan's relationship clear but Tracy's unrepentant, citing the age difference between Deirdre and Ken as her defence. Gloria shocks the regulars by telling them that hotpot is off the menu as it's old fashioned and she intends to make some changes. When Steve drops Amy off at No.1, Tracy insists that he joins them for tea. Michelle calls at No.1 and is incensed to find Steve having tea with Deirdre, Tracy, Ryan and Amy. Tracy invites Michelle to join them. Tommy and Tina call at No.9 with a present for the baby, hoping to make peace, but Kirsty's furious and demands they leave immediately. Feeling he has no choice, Tyrone sees them out and tells them not to come back. Over Deirdre's stuffed marrow, Tracy and Michelle trade insults, Steve and Ryan listen uncomfortably and Deirdre gets drunk. Owen and Anna throw a barbecue for Katy's 18th birthday. Gary witters on about the baby until Chesney loses his rag and accuses Gary and Izzy of abusing Katy's kind nature. Izzy, her doubts bubbling to the surface, shocks everyone by announcing that she no longer wants Katy to be a surrogate. Cast Regular cast *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) *Ruby Soames - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Tess Mayman - Carol Holt Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and kitchen *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Garden *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *12 Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Fertility Clinic - Reception and Tess Mayman's office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Chesney and Katy join Izzy and Gary for their first appointment at the fertility clinic; and Tina tries to make amends with Kirsty. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,620,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2012 episodes